Bullet
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: Based of the song Bullet by Hollywood Undead ( criticism\reviews wanted or needed) (oneshot)


Heyo! Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfiction. Still decideing though if this is gonna be a one shot or a bunch of storys based off of songs.

Anyways this story is based off the song Bullet by Hollywood undead.

Warning: if you look up the song listen to the lyrics cause the music itself sounds so happy but the lyrics are so sad.

*line break*

Alfred laid limply on the couch surrounded by bottles and beer cans. Alfred drowned another from the case next to him and threw it at the wall across from him. The bottle shattered and the glass scattered across the plush carpet.

Alfred groaned and threw a arm over his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Sadly though he was disturbed by a pounding on the door. He uncovered my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Who is it?!"

"It's England."

Sighing Alfred got up off the couch and opened the door just enough to were he could get a peak at Arthur.

"What you need Iggy?"

"What I need? I came to get you, the meetings today."

Alfred looked over at his calendar and indeed the meeting was today.

"So it is."

"What you mean, so it is? Your a half hour late now get your fat ass in my bloody car."

Alfred flinched slightly at the insult, but Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"Nah, I got better things to do."

"Like what?!"

Arthur stepped closer to the door and slammed the door open and poked his head into my house. He saw the mess of beer cans and bottles grew angry.

"Is this what you been doing?! You look like a fucking drunk!"

Arthur forced his way passed Alfred and picked up a can.

"Damn it America, not only are you a slob and a idiot but now your a alcoholic!"

"I wouldn't say a alcoholic Iggy."

"Then what do you call this mess? Your such a bloody idiot and quit calling me Iggy, its England."

More insults.

"Tch, whatever you say Iggy."

Alfred placed a fake smile on his face and tried his best not to kick out Arthur.

Arthur growled and grabbed Alfred by his ear and dragged him out of the house.

"Ow ow ow, England that hurts."

"Don't care."

Arthur threw Alfred into the passenger seat and then crawled onto the drivers side.

"Dude, I'm not exactly meeting ready."

Alfred pointed down to his ripped blue jeans and his black My chemical Romance sweatshirt.

"We don't got time, just suck it up."

Alfred pouted and sat back in his seat as they drove through the streets of New York. They were a proximally 10 minutes away from the UN building.

Alfred leaned against the window and watched the city fly by in colors.

They pulled up to the world meeting and Arthur practically dragged Alfred in the meeting. Dude got a strong grip even though he looks weak.

" 'bout time the burger bastard arrived," said Romano.

"Lovi, you should really stop calling people bastards," said Antonio.

"Suck my balls," said Romano.

"I bet he was stuffing his face when you found him England-aru," said Yao.

"Why'd you even go and get 'im Angletre? Zee meeting would 'ave gone alot better with out 'im," said Francis.

The words.

Arthur took his seat down next to Francis and then Alfred took his next to Arthur.

Alfred kept on his fake Hollywood grin and laughed at all there comments.

No one noticed Feliciano looking at Alfred questionably. He could easily see the the bags under Alfred's eyes and how fake that smile really was.

For a little bit he had gone through a depression phase, Ludwig had found out and helped him through it till the end. Feliciano faked his smiles and personality for months and it wasn't till Ludwig found him in the bathroom crying his heart out. But now Feli knew exactly what to look for in someone to see if something was wrong and Alfred fit the bill. Feli made a mental note to talk to Alfred as soon as possible.

The meeting went on like any other meeting but Alfred kept to himself instead of putting out his ideas on ways to stop global warming and to achieve world peace.

The countries still jabbed jokes at him about being fat and being a glutton, but little did they know that Alfred hasn't eaten a decent meal in months only thing he has had was water and beer and the occasional apple.

When the meeting ended Alfred was the first to leave and he bolted down the sidewalk towards his New York apartment. He didn't want to be around the others longer then he had to.

He saw Feliciano's car drive up next to him and slow down.

"Hello Mr. America! Would you like a ride?" Feli said as he practically hung out the passenger side window.

"No thank you Italy."

Alfred smiled and quickened his pace, but Ludwig only made the car go faster.

Alfred tried ignoring them, but they stayed persistent all the way to the apartment.

The duo pulled up into drive way and Alfred watched Feli get out, followed by Ludwig.

"Doitsu, can you wait out here please?~"

"Uh... Jah."

Italy smiled and bounced up to Alfred.

"Can we talk inside please?"

"Sure, I guess."

Alfred lead Feli inside and they both sat on the living room couch.

Feli's smile disappeared and he opened up his eyes.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Your not happy, something's wrong with you."

"What are you talking about? Nothings wrong. Remember i'm the hero!"

"Im not stupid Mr. America."

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"You got me."

Italy got closer to Alfred and held him close. Alfred latched onto Feliciano and buried his face into Feli's chest. Feli could feel his jacket grow damp and knew that Alfred was crying.

Feli rubbed Alfred's back, trying to comfort him.

"Please talk to me Mr. America, I want to help you."

Alfred was shocked. Someone actually wanted to help him did Italy actually care about him.

Alfred nodded and pulled back slowly, wiping away his tears on his sleeves.

Feliciano gave a comfort smile and placed a hand firmly on Alfred's shoulder.

"It's just... Everyone... The words, they hurt too much. At first I could laugh them off like nothing was wrong but now... I'm starting to believe every word they say."

Feli cursed in Italian and pulled Alfred back into a hug.

"I'll talk to them, okay Mr. America. At the second half of the meeting tomorrow and maybe you should stay here and get some rest."

Italy scanned the room and gestured towards the beer bottles and cans.

"You probably won't feel to good after consuming so much alcohol. I'm actually surprised your not drunk right now!"

"I'm used to it by now."

Italy nodded and stood up.

"Okay Mr. America I'll let you be now, sorry for intruding."

Alfred nodded and watched Feliciano leave out the front door.

Alfred remembered something though and grabbed his recorder and speaker out of a living room drawer and ran outside to Feli's car right as the duo was about to pull out?

"Italy wait!"

The car halted and the passenger side window rolled down.

"Yes?~"

Alfred handed him the recorder and bowed his head.

"Please use this tomorrow, I want to hear everything."

Feliciano nodded and accepted the items.

"Anything for you ~"

*line break*

Feliciano stood up in his chair and cleared his throat load enough to get everyone's attention. Feli was in his rare serious mode and did not want to be interrupted.

"Germany if I may," Feli said.

Ludwig was thrown off by the way his friend was acting but let Feli take the stage.

"You are probably all wondering where America is?"

"Damn right! 'ere is dat baffon? it'z 'is country after all," yelled Francis.

"I agree," said Antonio.

"Ditto," said Yao.

"I made him stay at home to rest," said Feliciano calmly.

"Rest? What does that bloody idiot ever do but mess things up?!" yelled Arthur.

"A lot more than you think. Actually if Mr. America wasn't around all are country's wouldn't be the way they are now."

A bunch of country's began to uproar and yell at Feliciano. All Feli did was look at Ludwig and Ludwig understood immediately.

"All of you shut up!" Screamed Ludwig.

Everyone became silent and those out of there seat sat back down.

"I wanted to ask all of you to lay off Alfred, he acts like the words don't hurt but they are... And bad."

"Vhy should ve care?" said Ivan.

"Agreed, I never really cared for America," said Tino.

"Mm," agreed Berwald.

"How could you guys say that? He's a country like you!" yelled Feliciano, unbelieved by what he was hearing.

"Easily, aru," said Yao.

Feliciano looked over at Arthur in hope that he would say something else. But sadly Arthur had a look of stone plastered on his face.

"The git abandoned me and put me threw so much pain, why should I care anymore," said Arthur.

But little did they know that Alfred was listening in to every word they had said. The pain for him was too great to take and tears began to fall freely down his face.

It's true, no one cares.

Feliciano bowed his head and shook uncontrollably in rage.

"Im sorry Mr. America, " whispered Feliciano.

That's when he remembered that Alfred could hear everything that was said. Immediately Feli bolted from his spot and ran out the doors and bolted down the stairs. He practically shot out of the front doors and into his car. He reared it up and left the Information UN building parking lot and drove towards Alfred's apartment as fast as he could.

When he arrived he noticed that all the lights were off but the door had a note stuck to it. Cautiously Feli got out of his car and took the note from the door and read it.

Dear: Italy

You're probably the person who will find this note and probably the only person who cares at all anymore. Not even my own twin cares about me. He told me himself ya know. Anyways thanks for everything Italy or should I say Feliciano.

This is good bye.

Sincerely: Alfred F. Jones ( The United States Of America )

Feliciano shoved the note back in his pocket and opened the door.

He had to find Alfred.

*line break*

Everyone in the meeting room was raging about as usual no one was fazed by Feliciano's leave except for Ludwig and Arthur.

Arthur had regretted what he said, he didn't really mean it. Hell he actually loved Alfred in a way.

Everyone halted when they heard a women scream bloody murder.

A bunch of countries rushed to the window and saw a window pointing up at the building. They all looked up and gasped as they saw a pair of feet on the buildings roof.

Arthur recognized those beat up sneakers anywhere though, they belonged to Alfred.

Arthur shot out of the room and started jumping stairs three at a time to the roof. He busted through the metal door to the roof and saw Alfred on the edge, gun in hand.

He didn't have a sweatshirt on so you could see all the zigzagging scars of mutilation covering his arms.

Oh Alfred.

Alfred was unfazed by Arthur's presence and simply held the gun to his head. He looked at Arthur with dead eyes and smiled.

"Im sorry I couldn't be better."

As if in slow motion he pulled the trigger. The gun went off and Arthur could only watch as blood splattered everywhere and Alfred's limp body fell over the edge.

Arthur shook his head and ran to the edge and reached out for Alfred but missed by mere inches.

"ALFRED!"


End file.
